In order to connect cables to connectors, it is known to press the cable and the connector together in a connecting region. In the process, the force with which the cable is pressed together with the connector affects the mechanical holding force between the cable and the connector. A problem here is that pressing together is associated with deformation of the cable and of the connector. This deformation has a disadvantageous effect on the electrical properties of a connector arrangement.
EP 3 242 359 A1 shows a connector arrangement having a connector and a cable connected to the connector, wherein the cable has at least one indentation in a connecting region in which the cable is connected to the connector, wherein the connector has an outer conductor contact which extends from the connector as far as the connecting region of the cable and is formed in a manner corresponding to the surface of the connecting region with the indentation, wherein the cable has a sheath which extends as far as a stripped region, and a sleeve which is formed in the stripped region and is spaced apart from the sheath such that the sheath and the sleeve form an indentation of the cable, wherein the outer conductor contact extends as far as the sheath of the cable and has, at the location of the indentation of the cable, an indentation which corresponds to this indentation of the cable and increases the holding force of the outer conductor contact on the cable, wherein the cable has an outer conductor and an inner conductor which are insulated by the sheath, wherein the outer conductor is wrapped over the sleeve in the connecting region.
Thus, the outer conductor, specifically a braided shield, can change its structure and/or position following the production of a connection between the connector and the cable.
This is a state worthy of improvement.